Mystic Moon
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: After Chelsea's horrific death, she is brought back into the world as a ghost. But why? Why was she brought back? And why is she bound to this man with the silver hair? Only the moon knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, my computer broke. I also thought I had too stories up so I took down a few. Sorry! But now, like a hypocrite, I''m putting up a new one. Forgive me!**

Mystic Moon : Chapter 1

I smiled across the blue sea. It was calm and bright. The boat bobbed along, slowly making its way towards the main land.

I heard a giggled behind me. "You look so blissful, Chelsea!"

I smiled at my best friend, Julia. She was travelling with me. Or, rather, I was travelling with her. She joined me beside the railing and we watched the waves together.

Julia turned to me and smiled. "Now, when we get there and collect him, Don't take anything he says to heart. He... is a bit rude."

I grinned. "I'll be fine. I'm practically bulletproof now." Julia let out a small laugh. "I forgot about that. You'll be fine."

I looked up at the sky. It was getting slightly cloudy. The clouds were gathering above us and the boat began rocking.

"Come on, Julia. Let's get inside. It's getting a bit rough out here."

She nodded and we walked back to our room. It wasn't anything special. A standard size room with a pair of bunk beds and one, round window.

I flung my rucksack on the bottom bunk. "I'm going to go to sleep, Jules. Wake me up when we get there."

Julia nodded and climbed up onto her bunk. My eyes slowly closed and I fell into a world of darkness.

...

_"Panic alert. We have hit a rock and the ship is sinking. Please exit your room in a calm manner and find a lifeboat. Thank you."_

A loud alarm sounded and I woke up with a start. Julia wasn't there. I realised I was on the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down at it and saw that the bunk bed had fallen on my foot. The pain increased as I tried to pull it out from underneath. I was successful but my leg was in bits. I grabbed my bag and hobbled outside.

The hallway was empty. My leg burned as I was thrown back and forth in attempt to reach the door to get to the deck.

I finally got there and flung myself onto the deck. No one was there either. I looked out into the sea, panicking. I saw a familiar blonde sailing away towards the shore.

"JULIA!"

Julia's head whipped around. "CHELSEA!"

I hobbled over to the railing. I could see her trying to get the man rowing to turn around. He eventually gave in and they started back towards me. My heart beat slowed down. I was going to live.

Out of nowhere, Julia screamed. "CHELSEA! THE BOAT!"

The boat jerked back and was falling back into the sea. I grabbed onto the railing and clutched it with all my might. The boat was sinking faster than the Titanic.

I looked down. The sea was getting closer and closer. The night sky was getting further and further. I tried to pull myself up but my hands slipped on the wet pole and I fell into the freezing sea.

As I fell, my head hit against the railing. The pain was deadly. I was swallowed by the icy waves. I was slowly slipping out of conscious. The nose of the boat was coming towards me. But I noticed this too late. The nose of the boat hit me square in the chest. I screamed in pain as it pushed me towards the bottom of the sea.

The pain was over. Nothing was left of me. Above the water I could see the full moon. It was big and bright. It was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback guys! I don't know how you put up with me putting up stories, not updating and the deleting them over and over. But thanks for sticking with me!**

Mystic Moon : Chapter 2

My eyes opened suddenly. The room slowly came into focus. I was in a small living room on a little sofa. In front of me was a small fireplace and the fire was burning. I looked around and saw a counter behind me. I knew where I was. I was in the animal shop. So was the ship all a dream?

As I tried to get a grip on reality, I heard someone sobbing beside me. I turned my head and saw... Julia. She was cuddling into Mirabelle, her mother, sobbing and wailing. Mirabelle was also in tears. There was also a man there. I didn't reconize him. He was stroking Julia's hair and comforting her.

The man had silver hair and was wearing a funny looking cowboy outfit. I admit, I wrinkled my nose a bit at his fashion taste.

Mirabelle stopped crying to wipe away Julia's tears. "It wasn't your fault, dear. You couldn't have known this would happen."

Julia let out a wail. "But I could have saved her! If I hadn't assumed she was dead when the bunk landed on her... I could have saved her!"

The man shook his head. "That's not right Julia. Anyone would have done the same thing."

Julia looked at the man and wiped her tears away, but they were quickly replaced with new ones. "You don't understand Vaughn! I-if I had been more loyal... Chelsea wouldn't be dead!"

W-what? D-dead?! No, I'm not dead! It was a dream, a nightmare! I ran up to Julia and waved my hand in front of her face.

"No, no Jules, look! I'm alive! It's me, It's Chelsea! I'm not dead, see?" Julia didn't look at me. Something clicked in my head. "Y-you can't hear me, can you? You can't see me either, can you? Does that mean..?"

I couldn't believe what I was doing. It was crazy. But I slowly stuck out my hand and went to touch Julia. My hand touched her and then... it went right through her.

"No... No! No!" In desparation I tried to take Julia's shoulders and shake her but my hands went right through her again and again. I finally gave up and instead tried shouting at her.

"Julia! Julia it's me! Why can't you see me! Julia! JULIA!"

I gave up and tried to run away. But as soon as I reached the door, I was pulled back. I tried again and again. But each time I was pulled back beside the silver haired man. Eventually, I just sat down and cried beside Jules. Not because I was dead. Because no one could see me and I was stuck.

I must have cried for a good ten minutes. Eventually the silver haired man stood up. "I need to do some paperwork. I'll be down for dinner."

Mirabelle sniffelled and smiled weakly at him. "Okay, Vaughn. I'll call you down."

He patted Julia on the shoulder and walked up the stairs. I wanted to stay with Jules but, wouldn't you know it, I was pulled up the stairs and through the wall and beside the silver haired dude, Vaughn.

He sat down and took out a fat pile of papers. I stared at the huge pile of them as he started writing. "How do you know what you're meaant to do or start? Why are there so many numbers and letters?" I never was very intelligent.

In the end, I sat down on the air and watched him write. It got quite boring for me so I started to talk to him. It was a very one way conversation.

"So do you work in an office or something? I can't think of any other job that would have this much writing stuff. I was a farmer, but then I died. It was quite gruesome, want to hear?"

I started telling him how I died and, eventually, he finished the all the pages. He put them away neatly in a briefcase.

"Oh, are you a bit of a neat freak? Don't go to my place then, it's a mess."

Vaughn put his head in his hands and began mumbling. I leant over to hear what he was saying. I eventually noticed that he was praying. I snorted at him. "You don't seem like someone who would pray. Who you praying for?"

He, obviously, didn't answer. He blessed himself quickly and walked out of the room. I flew out after him. As he was walking out the door, he told Mirabelle that he'd be back by half six. I followed him out the door.

Vaughn walked down towards the docks, where the graveyard was. He walked over to a particular gravestone and put flowers on it. I looked over his shoulder and read the gravestone.

_Chelsea Willows  
__1991-2013  
__R.I.P._

It's a really weird feeling, reading your own gravestone. There was also a small message on the flowers.

_Chels,  
__I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me.  
__Jules_

I smiled at her message. "I forgive you Jules." I turned to Vaughn, who was looking at the flowers.

"Hey, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Chelsea and... I guess I'm your ghost buddy."

Vaughn walked away, back to the animal shop and I, loyally, followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. My charger broke :/**

Chapter 3 : Mystic Moon

I sat, if you can even call it that, on the chair beside Vaughn. The table was deadly silent. I watched Mirabelle, Julia and Vaughn eat. I moaned and rubbed my ghost stomach. I miss food...

After a long wait, Vaughn stood up and put his plate next to the sink. He was about to walk upstairs when Julia called him back.

"V-Vaughn... th-thanks for today... I, um, I know you didn't know Chelsea but she did die coming to collect you so I think you should come to her funeral tomorrow. For her and for... moral support..."

Vaughn walked over to Julia and gave her a hug. "Sure."

Julia nodded, smiled and wiped a tear away. Vaughn walked upstairs. I wanted to stay with Mirabelle and Julia, but I was pulled upstairs, through a wall (like you do) and into Vaughn's room. I was greeted with Vaughn getting ready for bed.

"Really? Do you sleep with no clothes on?" I groaned and went into the bathroom, praying that he didn't need a shower.

...

I must have stayed in the bathroom for an hour. I was getting bored but then I heard someone snoring loudly. He must be asleep. I walked towards the door but something stopped me from going through the door. The mirror.

I slowly walked to it, scared of what I'd see. I finally reached the front of it. My heart sank. There was no one in it. Just the shower in the background. I wasn't there. I guess I don't exist anymore.

...

I woke up the next morning, hovering above the bed. I floated into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. Vaughn was sitting at the desk, playing with a pen. I walked over to him and sat on the desk.

"So it's my funeral? But my body's already in the grave, isn't it?" Obviously, he didn't answer. I really need someone to answer me.

After 10 minutes of nothing, Julia knocked on the door. She popped her head around it and said softly, "We're leaving now."

Vaughn nodded and stood up. He left through the door and I followed him through the wall. I don't know why, I find it fascinating walking through walls. It feels like I'm defying physics and the universe and science.

Down in the kitchen, Julia and Mirabelle were waiting. Juia was wearing a long, black dress and had her hair up in a bun with little strands coming around her face. Mirabelle was also wearing a black dress but she had a hat that covered half of her face. When Vaughn came down, they left through the door, leaving me to follow them through the wall again.

...

When we reached the church, everyone outside was weeping and/or hugging each other. Lanna saw Julia and ran up to her wrapping her in a big hug. Lanna was wearing a black version of her usual green dress. How many versions of it did she have? I knew she had a purple one, pink one, an awful yellow one and the usual green one. Now she has a black one too?

"How are you, Jules?" Lanna asked.

Julia sniffed and offered a weak smile. "I-I'm managing. It's just so hard. Chelsea was like my sister. I keep expecting her to come into the shop with her usual smile..." Tears were welling up in her eyes. Lanna gave her another hug and took her by the hand.

"Come on, Natalie, Sabrina and Lily want to see you." She pulled Julia over to her friends and they all started hugging her and comforting her. Sabrina was in tears and kept taking out her handkerchief to wipe them away.

I turned back to Mirabelle and Vaughn. She was talking to him and he was nodding.

"Oh Vaughn... Chelsea was such a lovely girl. She was always so friendly to everyone and she was like my own daughter. Everyone will miss her so much. I'm sure even you would have liked her, she had this way with even the most coldest of people," Mirabelle said.

"Who's gonna look after her farm? And the animals?" Vaughn asked.

Mirabelle blew a strand of hair out of her eye. "I don't know, we'll have to try and find a will. But if there is none, I presume it'll be given to her apprentice, Mark."

Vaughn looked like he was about to say something but the church doors opened and everyone began to head in. Vaughn and I followed them.

When I stepped into the church, I was blown away. There were flowers every where, in wreaths, bunches, garlands and hanging form the ceiling like tinsel or something. Little toadstools were placed around the coffin, which was up on the altar. A large bunch of daffodils (my favourite flower) were placed on the coffin.

Everyone sat down and the priest came out. He stood at the top at the reading place.

"Welcome everyone, welcome. I must say, this is the most unusual funeral I've ever been to. But Chelsea was the most unusual girl I'd ever met. She was unbelievable kind to everyone she met and never hesitated to help out anyone. I think everyone here has experienced her kindness and knows how special she was. You don't meet people like Chelsea everyday, and I have a feeling we won't meet anyone quite like her again. It is a terrible tradgedy she had to leave before her time. But I'm sure the Harvest Goddess will meet her at the clouds and welcome her to the Sanctuary(**1**). Now, I do believe some of Chelsea's friends have a few words to say. If anyone has written a short speech, please come up to the altar."

Julia, Natalie, Lily, Lanna, Sabrina and Mark walked up to the altar. Five sceonds later Vaughn stood up and walked up to the altar too. He wasn't so far that I need to be beside him so I got to sit down and watch everyone's speech.

Julia got up first. She cleared her throat and leant towards the mike. "I-I'm not going to say much because I'll end up crying. Chelsea was like my sister. She was always there for me. It's going to be so hard to leave her behind. But no one is going to forget her and move on. We will all keep her in our hearts and minds." She quickly got down and ran over to her mother, burying her head in her shoulder and sobbing.

Natalie got up next. "Jules basically summed everything I wanted to say right there. Chelsea was special she could put up with anyone, even if you were bad tempered and arrogant. We are going to miss her."

Lanna stood up and coughed before speaking into the microphone. "Chelsea was amazing. She was so supportive of everyone. I hope the Harvest Goddess is nice to her in the Sanctuary."

Lily stood up. "Chelsea was a intriguing individual. I truely hope her life was a perplexing and full of wonder as she was."

Sabrina stood up to the microphone, clutching her handcherchief. "Chelsea was the person who introduced me to everyone on this island and helped me find my place. I'm truey glad to have known her."

Mark stood up, his emerald eyes shining with tears. "Chelsea was my mentor, co-worker and friend. In fact she was a friend to everyone who knew her. I can still see her, a smile on her face and working on her farm. The island will feel empty without her."

Mark got down from the altar and Vaughn stood up to the mike. I looked around quickly and saw people giving him a confused look. They either thought 'Who is this guy?' or 'Chelsea didn't know him. Why is he speaking?' Nevertheless, Vaughn cleared his throat and spoke into the mike.

"I didn't know Chelsea. I don't know who she is, her personality, background, anything. But I know that she died while coming to collect me from the city with Julia. I hope none of you blame me for her death."

He got down and sat beside Mirabelle again, taking deep breaths, Mirabelle patted his leg, and I guessed from his face that he didn't do this to often.

...

After the funeral, everyone went to the diner for the recepition. Everyone eexcept Vaughn and I. Vaughn excused himslef after the funeral and took a long stroll. I had to follow him. I was getting tired of walking so instead I floated after him. Eventually, we stopped. We were in the graveyard.

Vaughn walked through the graveyard, looking at each grave. He stopped suddenly at one and stared at it. It was mine. Eventually, he sat down across from it.

"I'm really sorry. Julia keeps on saying it's her faut but it's not, it's really mine. If I hadn't been coming to town, you never would have gotten on the ship and, thus, never drowned. Or got stabbed, or whatever..."

There was a moment of silence as Vaughn stared at the grave. He scoffed at himself. "What am I doing? I'm tallking to a freackin' headstone. I knew I was crazy..."

I smiled at him and flew over his head so I could sit in front of him. "No, no, it's really sweet. Please keep talking."

Vaughn sighed and, almost like he heard me, he looked up and looked me straight in the eyes. He was actually looking at the stone, but it looked like he was looking at me.

"People think I'm weird, hanging around graveyards but I find 'em kinda relaxing, ya know? I spent most of my time at graveyards when I was a kid, talking to my moter's grave and telling her stories. Maybe I was weird but there you go. I didn't really talk to people that much after she died but I need someway to socialize and that was how I did."

I nodded while listening to him. His voice was kind of gruff when he spoke to people but right now it was soothing and sweet.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you wouldn't undrestand. According to the funeral today, everyone on this island liked and respected you. I hope they don't blame me for this..."

He stood up and brushed off his trousers. "I'll probably be coming by again tomorrow evening. Julia will want me to put down some more flowers. Thanks for listening, it feels good to talk to someone - something."

He walked off into the night, with me behind him. I saw a whole different side to him that night and I never knew hope much he would come to trust me.

**1. The Sanctuary is where the Harvest Goddess takes anyone who dies. Except a few, clearly. (**_**I made it up, I don't think they actually go to some place called the Sanctuary**_**)**

**I know Vaughn seems a little OOC, but Julia **_**is **_**his cousin and she **_**is **_**upset after her best friend's death so he's not going to just completly ignore her. Anyhoot, I'll try to update this much more regualarlly, okay? Peace :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I admit, I was kinda sad when only one person reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to Cecily Rose Midnight for being the only reviewer though :). Anyway, I'll stop wallowing in self-pity and give you the next chapter.**

Mystic Moon : Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning on the sofa in a cramped apartment. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and stood up, brushing my clothes off, though there really was no need. I was a ghost after all.

Vaughn had to go back the city that night. His job was two days on the island and the rest in the city. But his boss had let him off due to "Family trauma". He was actually here to get a soliciter. They had to find my will. I can't even remember if I had written one...

I walked into the kitchen, yawning. Vaughn was there, eating porridge. I sat on the air beside him.

"How did you sleep? I slept pretty well, actually. Your couch doesn't look that comfortable but clearly it is. Well, I wasn't really lying on your couch, I was lying on the air."

Vaughn continued to eat his porridge in silence. I felt kind off bad for him. He really was just lonely and shy. I mean, he lived in the city on his own! I really wished I hadn't died or I could have been his friend.

After awhile, he got up and put the bowl in the sink. He walked into the bathroom and I followed him to the door and then waited outside. If I hadn't moved, I would have been pulled through the door and beside him in the bathroom. And we can't have that.

I looked down at what I was wearing. For the first time in three days, I noticed what a state my clothes were in. The jeans were ripped and my overcoat looked like I had been attacked by a wolf. The yellow top I wore had a big tear across my chest and the soles of my red boots were coming off. My clothes were also covered in seaweed. I looked like I had drowned and then been stabbed with a boat!... Oh yeah...

Now that I had seen what a mess I looked, I knew I'd feel self consious about it for the whole day, even if no one else could see me. I didn't really know how a ghost could change clothes so I just closed my eyes and imagined an outfit. With my finger, I traced the outline in the air. I opened my eyes and saw that the outline had actually appeared in front of me. I slowly walked through it. It had worked! I was now wearing a blue summer dress and little sandals. The door opened behind me and Vaughn walked out. I had expected him to turn and look at me, comment on how something about me was different, that I looked nice or even just stare at me. But he walked right through me, placing his hat on his head. I let out a small sigh. Being invisible was hard.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned. Vaughn had just walked out, on his way to meet the soliciter. Before I had time to react, I was pulled through the (defying physics again!) and pulled beside him. He was walking down the countless flights of stairs. I didn't feel like walking so I just sat on the air. Every so often I got to far from him and was pulled beside him.

Vaughn eventually reached the end of the stairs and walked out the door. He flagged down a taxi professionally and got in. I quickly got in after him.

"171 Aubrey Road. Mr Wills office. And step on it." The taxi driver nodded and drove out onto the main road. I had never been to the city, nor had I been brought up in one. So, I stood on the seat and put my head through the roof of the taxi. I held onto the littl yellow sign that said 'TAXI' on it. The yellow car sped through the city, passing apartments and huge skyscrapers. I looked down at the traffic which were all honking at each other and passing each other out. The pedestrian paths were full to, with peope pushing through the crowds, trying to get to work on time. It was so full of commotion and there was so much happening. It was way more bust than the sleepy island I lived on.

The taxu finally stopped outside a huge building. The front of it was complete glass and I could see thousands of tiny people working on computers. Vaughn got out of the taxi, handed the driver the money and walked towards the building, holding onto his hat. I flew after him and the taxi took off.

Vaughn pushed through the rotating door and walked into the lobby. It was a very official place. There was a cream sofa and two cream armchairs to the side. The walls were decorated with modern paintings. There was a long red carpet that led up to the main desk, which was also made of glass. There was a rather pretty woman working at the front desk. She had brown hair tied up in a high bun, with a plait embroidering it. She was wearing a black suit and was tapping at her computer.

Vaughn walked up to the desk and I walked behind him. I did a small little model walk and then waved at pretend cameras and adoring fans, like I was on a red carpet. I giggled at myself and joined Vaughn at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Mr Wills," Vaughn said to the lady at the desk. She peered over her computer and broke into a smirk.

"Hey, it's Vaughn! What did you do this time? 'Nother fight? You need to control that temper, babes. It can be sexy but it's also terrifying."

Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose. "For gods sake, Jen, just get him. Do you have this conversation with every single client that come through this door?"

The woman, Jen I guess, rolled her eyes. "We don't have any other clients like you, babes. Fine, I guess I can call John."

She pushed herself away from the computer and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and pressed a button. The phone rang and someone answered.

"John? Yeah, Sexy's here to see you... No, it's not a chick! It's just Vaughn!... I dunno, he ain't got any black eyes this time. Will I send him up?... 'K," She put the phone down and sat back behind the computer.

"You can go up to him."

Vaughn began to walk towards the glass lift. Jen called him back. "Hey, I'm still single, babes," She blew him a kiss and Vaughn grimaced.

"Thanks, but I'd rather date a horse."

Jen let out a laugh. "But you do that anyways!"

Vaughn turned away and walked up to the lift, scowling. I ran after him. People like Jen scared me. I don't know, anyone with that much confidence scares me.

In the lift, Vaughn pressed the button for the 31st floor. I held my breath as the elevator rose. It finally stopped and the doors opened with a 'ding!'. Vaughn walked through and I followed him.

The office we walked into was medium sized, and there was one desk in the middle. It was facing the wall-window and looked out onto the the streets below. To the right there was a water machine and to the left, a plant. Sitting behind the desk was a young man with brown hair and green eyes. I had assumed we were coming to see a soliciter but this man didn't look at all like a soliciter. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He was wearing a black leather jacket too, and a pair of sunglasses were perched on his head.

Vaughn walked over to the man and shook his hand. He sat on the chair across from the desk. The man pushed his laptop to the side and reclined a bit on the chair.

"Vaughn! Ma man! What kind of business did we get into this time. Jen was right, you don't have any black eyes this time."

Vaughn sat back on the chair, like he was visiting an old friend's house. I guess he came here quite regularly.

"I'm not here for myself this time, John. There has been some nasty business over at the island."

John leaned forward and leaned against the table. "What sort of nasty business?"

"The island's farmer recently died. She drowned in a storm whilst on a boat. The boat capsized and then hit her in the chest."

John took in a sharp breath. "Oh, that's gotta be rough. Was she the main source of income?"

Vaughn nodded. "But anyway, they want a soliciter to come over and try to sort out her belongings. I said I'd come and get one. So here I am."

John let out a puff of breath. "So when am I leaving?"

Vaughn smirked. "The boat's going to leave at six. I'll meet you down at the docks. I need to pack a bit more. I'm going to be staying at the island for another two weeks. My cousin and aunt are still in a state."

Vaughn got up and left the office. He quickly walked pass the front desk, ignoring Jen, and left the building. We drove back in a taxi again. When we reached the apartment, Vaughn ran in a began to walk up the countless flights of stairs. I used the same tactic I used to get down. Sit on the air and wait to be pulled beside him.

When we reached his apartment, Vaughn walked in and closed the door. I walked through the wall. On the other side, Vaughn had taken out a suitcase and was throwing some stuff in. I watched as black shirt after black shirt were flung into the suitcase. He walked into his room and I waited. His suitcase was packed messily. If I had been able to, I would have folded up every shirt so it looked neat. I tried to, believe me, but it was hard to when you can't touch anything.

Vaughn came back into the room, holding a picture. He put it into the suitcase with a faint smile on his face. It was of a woman. She had brown hair that reached pass her shoulders in ringlets and shining purple eyes, like Vaughn's. She was smiling fondly at the camera, with little wrinkles around her eyes. I wondered if this was Vaughn's mother he was telling me, er, my gravestone about.

After he had finished, he took his keys off of a little hook beside the door and locked the house. He ran down the stairs and came out of the apartment block. He called a taxi over and we drove to the docks.

Vaughn got out of the taxi and payed the driver. I looked into the sea and at the several small boats lined up against the pier. I held my breath as I watched one of them sail away. I tried to force my eyes away but they kept creeping up to the nose of the boats. I only noticed now how pointy they were. In my head that moment kept playing back in my head. The boat capsizing, Julia's scream and the moon. The great full moon that had been staring down at me. I put my hand over my chest, where the boat had stabbed me. In a way, I was glad I had almost died in the water before because the boat hadn't been as sore as it would have been if I had been 100% conscious.

I wa staring at the sea when I was suddenly pulled away and put beside Vaughn. He had moved too far away for me to stay where I was. Vaughn had seen John and they had shook hands before sitting down on a nearby bench. I walked over and sat down on the air in front of them.

"So, this farmer, what was she like?" John asked, peering over his sunglasses.

Vaughn shrugged. "I dunno, I never met her. They had a funeral for her the other day. I'd say she was one of those people who is friends with everyone, a real people person. Not one person had a bad word to say about her."

John chuckled. "So, in other words, the complete oppostite to you."

Vaughn shot him a glare. John chuckled again. They sat in silence and I sighed. It was really awkward having people talk about you when you're right there.

John broke the silence. "So what happens if there is no will?"

Vaughn sighed. "Mirabelle told me that it would be given to her apprentice, Mark. But, I don't know, he looks kinda... suspicious..."

John smirked and made a small 'pfft' sound. "Everyone's suspicious to you, Vaughn. Heck, you probably think a cat is suspicious." He laughed at his own joke and Vaughn glared at him again. Then, silence.

After another few minutes, there was a loud horn blown. The boat was ready. Vaughn and John walked onto it without a bother. I was much more careful. I took tiny steps, testing each board before I stepped on it. There was really no point, I mean, a ghost doesn't weigh anything.

Vaughn had found his cabin and threw his suitcase in. He sat down on the bottom bunk and removed his boots before lying down. I stared at the bunk bed, taking in small breaths. It loomed over me. A bunk bed has never looked so ominous. I ginerly sat on the end of the bed, flinching at evey movement.

The boat suddenly jerked and I let out a small scream. Vaughn shot up and looked around the room. He forwned in confusion and lay back down. "I was sure I heard someone scream..."

The boat had settled but my heart hadn't. Itwas beating in my cheats and my breaths becamed shorter and quicker. I really didn't feel safe. I looked over at Vaughn, who had turned on his side and sleeping. His arm was dangling off of the bed. I managed to squeeze under it and I cuddled into him. It felt like he was holding me close and protecting me. I managed to fall asleep and I didn't have any nightmares that night. In fact, I didn't wake up until the next morning, when we arrived at the island.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back with this story cause I'm kind stuck for ideas on my others. Thanks to Pokka and Cecily Rose Midnight for reviewing! I really appreciate it, it makes my day! :)**

Mystic Moon : Chapter 5

When we arrived at the island, the boat docked. It kind off jerked while docking so I got a fright and screamed and Vaughn fell out of the bed. He groaned and rubbed his back before sitting back up on the bed. He put on his boots and stared into space for awhile.

"How did you sleep? Thanks for letting me cuddle into you, every since my death, boats scare me. Well, I've only been on two since my death but they still scare me."

Ignoring me completly, Vaughn walked out of the door and locked it behind me. I let out a small sigh. I really wished someone would answer me back. It's lonely being invisible.

Outside, Vaughn had grabbed his suitcase and met up with John. I floated over to them.

"So, these are the islands?" John asked.

Vaughn nodded. "Yeah. Over there is the graveyard, hotel, cafe, some mansion and the farm is off there. I have to drop into Mirabelle's before we head over. You can go ahead if you like."

John shook his head. "Nah, I'll come with you. I haven't seen Julia since we were kids!"

Vaughn just nodded and walked off, with me following him. John walked behind us. When we finally reached the animal shop, Vaughn just walked in. I flew through the wall. John walked in hesitantly.

Julia was curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. She was munching on a chocolate bar. Vaughn walked over to her and have her a small hug.

"You know, if you eat to much, you'll get fat."

Julia just smiled weakly. I guess she was still depressed. Mirabelle came out from the storage room. She saw Vaughn and gave him a big hug.

"Vaughn. Welcome back..."

I could see Vaughn giving her a half-smile. The small scene made me want to cry. Vaughn clearly had a lot of respect for her. I did too. Mirabelle is a wonderful woman.

"Mirabelle, I'm just dropping off my suitcase. I'm bringing the soliciter over to Chel- er, the farmer's old farm."

Mirabelle smile at him and turned to John. She looked at his face for a long time before gasping. "John? John Wills, is that really you?"

John laughed and gave her a hug. Mirabelle let out a hearty laugh too. "I haven't seen you since you were 8! Julia! You remember John right?"

Julia smiled weakly and walked over to him. She gave him a hug too. "Sorry you have to see me like this. Chels was my best friend and-" Tears began welling up in her eyes.

John wiped them away with his thumbs. He gave her a comforting smile and then turned to Vaughn.

"Well, come on. We need to get down to this farm."

Vaughn nodded and they both left. I followed, walking up the road that was all too familiar to me. We crossed the bridge that I had crossed everyday. And, finally, we came to the ranch that I had put my time and life into. Tears started spilling down my face. I remember thinking about harvesting my first batch of strawberries when I got onto that damn boat. I wonder how my animals were doing? How were my crops? I never knew how much this place meant to me until now. And now I would never touch another crop ever again. I would never brush my animals again. I wouldn't see my new calf. My cow had been pregnant, you know. I wanted my life back again...

I was so caught up in crying and memories that I hadn't noticed Mark. He was tilling the fields and harvesting the strawberries _I _should have harvested. I wonder did he know how much they meant to me? Clearly not because he just flung them into the basket with absolutly no care.

Mark finally noticed Vaughn and John at the entrance. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mark, the owner of this ranch!"

Vaughn glared at him and John shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm John. I'm a soliciter. I'm here to see if Ms. Willows left a will and organise everything accordingly."

Fear flashed across Mark's eyes. "What? I was under the impression that I was the new owner. I was Chelsea's apprentice, after all."

Vaughn glared at him. He wasn't going to be as nice or formal as John. "Listen here. I don't know you but I don't like you. We're going to find Chelsea's will and if she leaves it to you, so be it. If she doesn't, there you go. Why are you so worried?"

Mark glared back at Vaughn. "How dare you speak her name! You didn't even know her! In fact, I heard she died while collecting you from the city! You're kinda to blame for all this!"

Vaughn scowled. "You think I don't know that..." he whispered. The look in his eyes broke my heart. It was a look of sadness and guilt. It wasn't his fault! Vaughn did nothing! I shot a glare at Mark and jumped at him. But, of course, I went through him.

John stepped between the two men. "Well, that was awkward. Come on, let's get this over with."

He walked towards the house with Mark behind him, still protesting about this whole thing. Vaughn looked up at the house with that same guilty look in his face. It was killing me (Well, not really cause I'm already dead). He finally sighed and walked towards the house.

_Vaughn_

I slowly walked towards the house. I didn't want to go in. I had killed her, I didn't deserve to go into her house. There was an aching pain in my chest. I didn't even know her but that was my fault. If I hadn't decided to come over then...

I opened the door and looked around. It was very neat. There was a bed in the corner with a nightstand beside it. On the nightstand was a picture. I picked it up and smiled faintly.

The picture was of Julia, Natalie, Lanna, Lily, Sabrina and a girl I didn't know. She was very pretty. She had long chestnut hair underneath a red bandana. She had these big blue eyes that were twinkling in the sun. She was being hugged by Julia and Lanna, with Natalie giving her bunny ears, Lily laughing and Sabrina placing her head on this girl's shoulder.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

I jumped and turned. Mark was smiling fondly and the photo. I pointed to the smiling girl with the brown hair. "Is that Chelsea?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah."

I looked back down at the picture. The more I stared at her face, the guiltier I felt. I had killed this girl. This smiling, beautiful, young girl. I put the picture down quickly. I couldn't bare to look at her anymore.

I turned around to see John, still searching. Mark was carefully looking over his shoulder. I didn't trust this guy. Why was he so worried? He almost fainted when John said he was going to search for a will.

I decided to leave. I didn't feel comfortable in her home and they didn't need me anyway. I left quietly. The moment I was out of the house, I left the ranch. I wouldn't be able to feel safe until I was far away. And the only place I could go? It was where the only person I could talk to lay. At the graveyard.

_Chelsea_

Vaughn had left so abruptly. He had been looking at the picture I had beside my bed. I wonder what he thought of me. Did he think I was pretty? Ugly? Did he feel upset? Or did he not care? I don't know.

Vaughn speed-walked through the town and off towards Sprout Island. I had a fair idea of where he was going but I didn't think it true till we arrived. The graveyard.

He walked through the graves slowly. I wonder if he was going to? If he was going to stop at mine and tell me his problems.

He did. He stopped at my grave and sat cross-legged across from it. I flew over his head and sat in front of him and hugged my knees, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. It was hard for me to see with it being dark but... he was crying. Tears were slowly rolling down his face.

I couldn't bare it. Why was he so hard on himself?! It was not his fault! I waved my hands in front of him.

"Please, don't cry. It's not your fault. You did nothing. Vaughn... Stop, I'm going to cry too in a moment."

I crawled across the small stones until I was right in front of him. I wanted him to see me. I wanted to tell him it was alright. I wanted to hug him. I wanted him to hug me. But I couldn't do any of these things. I was an invisibled ghost, unable to show him any compassion.

He looked at me (my gravestone) with tear-stained eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Chelsea! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to kill you!"

I had never seen this side of him. I had seen his forgiving side, his cold side and his strong-willed side. But this side was weak. He had broken down in front of me. I didn't like this side. I wanted him to be anything but weak. It made me sad.

Vaughn wiped away the few tears trickling down his face. "I-I saw your picture in your house. You were very beautiful." I blushed at his comment. His shoulders drooped and he sighed.

"I know it's my fault. It's not the first time either. I really wish I never came here. You'd stil be alive. Julia'd still be happy. I might have been able to meet you. I might have been able to see you myself."

That was enough. He had broken me. I burst into tears. I didn't even care about my farm anymore. I wanted to be alive so I'd never have seen him cry. He might have been cold, even rude but anything is better than seeing him here, crying. I wailed and wiped the tears away. Vaughn's head snapped up. A new look replaced the one he had been wearing. This one was... cautious. Suspicious. And even... scared.

"W-who's there?"

H-had he heard me? Had he heard me crying? No... he had heard me wailing. Back on the ship, he heard me screaming. He could only hear the ghostly wails, screams and moans. I covered my mouth with my hand. I didn't want to scare him. It hadn't worked. He thought someone was watching him. He stood up and brushed off his trousers. I watched him, sadly. He gave the grave on last sad look and walked off.

**I know. Vaughn? Crying? But guys, he thinks he's killed Chelsea! He thinks her death is his fault! Don't tell me you wouldn't cry too! Anyways, I'll hopefully have Thunder and Lightning updated by Sunday, along with a surprise. Peace! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter guys, sorry this took so long. Thanks to Cecily Rose Midnight, Pokka and PinkSweets14 for reviewing.**

Mystic Moon : Chapter 6

After that night, Vaughn had gone back home and fallen asleep. I must have watched him sleeping for ages. The image of that lost, crying boy was still engraved into my mind. But the thing that killed me (I really need to stop using this phrase) was that I had seen this side to him and I felt closer to him because of that. He would never feel close to me. I'm dead.

I sighed and slowly fell asleep. Thinking is tiring. I had a nice dream. I was alive. I had survived the boat, in fact there had never been a storm. We met Vaughn, who was slightly rude but not too bad. The dream went on like I was actually alive. Vaughn came over to deliver my animals. He complimented my farm. I harvested the strawberries. My cow had her calf. It went as far as the Firework Festival, which I attended with Vaughn. The dream ended as we walked home.

I woke up to a snoozing Vaughn beside me. I smiled at his sleeping face. "You will see me one day, Vaughn. I promise."

...

In the kitchen, Mirabelle was making pancakes. I pouted at the sight of them. I loved Mirabelle's pancakes. Why couldn't I eat? That had to be dicrimintaion against ghosts!

Julia came downstairs, still in her pajamas. She quickly ate the delicious pancakes. Vaughn only picked at his. I groaned. I would eat them for him... but I can't for obvious reasons.

Julia looked up and smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mom, they were lovely."

Mirabelle smiled back at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed them. Elliot called for you this morning. He asked were you okay and invited you to a party he and Natalie are throwing on Meadow Island. Your friends are worried about you dear."

Julia looked down at her plate. I didn't want Julia to wallow in self-pity for the rest of her life. I know she was upset but she can't throw away her whole future because of one death. She needs to be strong.

As if she heard what I had been thinking, Julia looked up and gave Mirabelle a broad smile. "I know Mom. I know I have been very upset recently but I also know that Chels wouldn't want me to wallow in self-pity for the rest of my life. I'm going to go get dressed and go visit Natalie and Elliot."

With that declaration, she stood up and walked up to her room. Mirabelle turned to Vaughn with a proud look on her face. "Julia's so brave... I don't know how she does it."

Vaughn didn't look up from his plate but he smiled slightly. "She takes after her mother. You're both very brave."

Mirabelle gave him a loving smile and walked over to him, wrapping him in a hug. Vaughn looked uncomfortable but he didn't push her away, wriggle or do anything that would make her let go of him.

"It is not your fault either, Vaughn. Don't you dare go blaming yourself," Mirabelle whispered. My breath got caught in my throat as I flashed back to last night. Vaughn must have remembered too because he suddenly looked very sad. Mirabelle pulled back and patted him on the shoulder before taking up the plates and walking into the kitchen.

"You don't have any work today. I think you should go and have a quick walk around the islands before finding out about this will business," said Mirabelle from the kitchen. Vaughn nodded and left the house, me floating behind him.

Vaughn walked around Verdure Island, taking in all of the scenery. He stood on the beach, looking out at the sea, for awhile. It seemed like he was deliberatly trying to avoid three places: Meadow Island, my farm and Sprout Island.

It was about nine when he decided to go to the hotel to see John. Vaughn was right, there was something off about the way Mark was acting. I mean, he always was a bit strange but he was a kind person. Now he was just being fishy. As I contemplated this, I hadn't noticed that Vaughn had stopped and was looking down at the ground. I looked over his shoulder to see Sabrina on the ground.

Vaughn reached a hand down and pulled her up to her feet. She looked flustered and brushed off the dust on her skirt.

"I"m ever so sorry, I wasn't-"

"No, it was my fault."

Sabrina looked up and met Vaughn's eyes. She let out a small gasp. "Oh! You're Julia's cousin! You were at the funeral!"

Vaughn nodded uncomfortable. I noticed that I was glaring at Sabrina. I shook it off quickly. She's my friend, why am I glaring at her?

Sabrina held her hand out timidly. "We never were properly introduced. My name is Sabrina."

Vaughn shook it hesitantly. "Vaughn."

I couldn't help but smirk at how uncomfortable Vaughn looked. He never looked like that when he talked to _me _or was around _me._ I had even seen him cry and-... Am I seriously fighting with Sabrina? Over Vaughn?!

Sabrina smiled and fiddled with the page of her book. "W-well, I am terribly sorry for my clumsiness. I would much like it if we could talk again without one of us ending up on the ground." She smiled sweetly and Vaughn smirked. My hands formed fists and I glared at the two of them. Vaughn was _my_ human friend. _I_ was his ghost buddy. Not Sabrina. _I_ should be talking to him. Not Sabrina. _I_ should be making him smirk. Not Sabrina.

Vaughn tipped his hat at her and walked off towards the hotel. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at Sabrina, before freezing at her expression. She was wearing this awestruck expression before looking down at the ground and smiling. She walked off towards Meadow Island, giggling. I stood glaring at her but I was quickly pulled away and put beside Vaughn in the hotel. He wasn't wearing the same expression, thank the goddess.

Vaughn walked into a room in the hotel. John was sitting at a table, scanning over a piece of paper. He let out a loud sigh and sat back in the chair. He spun around and saw Vaughn standing at the door. He gestured to the seat in front of the desk. Vaughn sat down.

"So... The will," John began.

"Tell me there's one. Tell me we don't have to leave her- I mean, _the _farm in his hands," said Vaughn. He clearly did not want Mark to have the farm.

John rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "There is a will..."

"Thank the goddess!"

"But the person it was left to is deceased."

"... WHAT?!"

Even I froze. I can't remember who I left it to. Why can't I remember?! I hit my head back and forth with my fists as I racked my brain. Who did I leave it to? Why were they dead? Did I know that they were dead? Who would it be left to now?

Vaughn had stood up and slammed his hands on the table, leaning over John all while glaring and scowling at him. "What do you mean they're deceased?! Who did she leave it to? Why are they dead? Did she know they were dead? Who will it be left to now? John! Answer some of these questions!"

John held up his hands in a gesture of silence. He motioned for Vaughn to sit back down and began to explain the dilemma. "Well, according to my research, when Miss Willows was 18, she was diagnosed with a rare disease. She moved here as the air was better for her. This is why she even wrote a will at the young age of 22. She left the farm in its entirety to her younger sister, Rio Willows. But, two years ago, Rio died in an unfortunate car accident."

Tears began falling down my face. I remembered going to the doctor's and finding out that I may only live for six more years, seven if I was lucky. I had no idea Rio was... Rio was... Dead... Did this mean she was a ghost to? Who was her human friend? Could I contact her?

Vaughn let out a sigh. "What does this mean for the farm?"

John looked up at Vaughn with a look that said 'You're-Not-Going-To-Like-This'. "It has to be given to Mark."

It was like a volcano erupted in the room. Vaughn's face went red with anger. "WHAT?!"

John rested his head in his hands, like he had expected this. Vaughn was screaming at John for giving Mark the farm and yelling insults at Mark. I was terrified. Weird how John, who was sitting in the room with him, was unfazed by his outburst and I, who was a ghost and invisible, was cowering and shaking in fear.

Vaughn slammed his fists down on the table and glared at John. "How much?"

John looked up in confusion, which caused Vaughn to slam his fists down again repeatedly. "How much for the farm? I'll buy it! The whole thing! Just don't give it to Mark! That weasel's up to no good!"

Vaughn reminded me of King Kong, slamming his fists on the table and yelling at John, who still was completly unaffected by the wrath of Vaughn that was being leashed upon him.

"Vaughn, you can't just buy the farm. It has been left to him," John explained calmly.

"No, it was left to her sister! He's just picking up the slack!"

"Vaughn, unless we have a genuine reason, and legal, reason to not give Mark the farm, your yelling isn't going to get you anywhere."

Vaughn turned on his heel and walked towards the door. John clearly didn't expect this and he watched, surprised. "H-Hey, where are you going?"

Vaughn turned back to him and simply answered:

"To find evidence that Mark had something to do with Chelsea's death."


End file.
